girlsincarceratedfandomcom-20200213-history
Drop-In
"Drop-In" is the alias of several real and fictional correction officers of the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility that got in trouble for, in some way or another, making inappropriate sexual advances on the teenage girls detained inside the facility. They were named in a DeviantArt journal entry from September 11th of 2018, by site user BulldozerIvan, dubbed "Drop-In: The Real and Fictional Monster of Madison." Term definition A "Drop-In" is an institutional staff member, usually a security officer of some kind (usually male) who makes a very sudden and aggressive sexual move on an inmate (usually female) or other individual in a similarly vulnerable state (such as a mental hospital patient.) Term origin The term gets its origin from the Dozerfleet Comics villain Lionel "Lonny" Factor, who was dubbed "Drop-In" by fictional Madison inmates Candi Flippo and Amirah Rose in October of 2015 in the story Ciem: Inferno. It was in reference to Candi's first encounter with him. Early Dozerfleet narrative history Factor was a member of the notorious fictional terrorist organization dubbed the "Hebbleskin Gang," consisting of Meethlite aliens and others who shared ideology with their ruling Hebbleskin dynasty. With their research on human-animal hybrid and other experiments requiring constant funding and the oppressive Kirby Act criminalizing such experiments in the United States, the Hebbleskins had turned to human trafficking for money like never before. However, this became a distraction. It put them in direct confrontation with a rival trafficking cartel dubbed the Kerpher Gang - led by Victor Nanale. The Kerphers vanished into Oklahoma somewhere to hide after the Hebbleskins joined forces with a 17th century Anglo multiverse conquest political cult dubbed the "Society of the Icy Finger." Joining forces with a rogue faction of displaced Phaelite aliens on Earth dubbed the "Phaletori" and with an Islamic terrorist dubbed Halal Affadidah, the villains formed a terror syndicate they dubbed "the Triumvirate." One member of the Order of the Oraphim - set up originally to destroy the Icy Finger - that had routinely frustrated the Triumvirate in years past was Sadasheeva Cherupara -a St. Thomas Christian from India whose wife, Alexis Hood from Boonville, carried on his cultural movements and legacies. These were reinforced further by the "Gerosha Doctrine," established by Order member pirate Henry Lohtz and his dying Chinese friend Shing Mang Zhu. Boonville later embraced this Gerosha Doctrine - antithetical to the Hebbleskins' and Icy Fingers' ideologies both - under the influence of Sadasheeva's granddaughter: Shalia Flippo. In 1990, the Hebbleskins tried to put an energy dome around Boonville and seize control of it, thus defying the National Guard, as they sought to punish and enslave Boonville for the Gerosha Doctrine - and for tolerating Stan and Shalia Flippo. However, the Flippos' friends helped find a way to take back the damaged down. They renamed it Gerosha to further rub in their moral victory, as the Hebbleskins retreated while vowing revenge. The Flippos had several children which inherited the Phaelite-generated "Centhuen Prototype" program that was dormant inside of Stan Flippo - with the chance that one of them would possibly activate the program and gain powers modeled after a stone centipede. After Stan and Shalia's assassination, their adopted daughter Erin Wyer-Flippo gained custody of their triplets: Candi, Miriam, and Marina. Candi, under the advice of her godfather Imaki Izuki, used her sudden activation of the centipede abilities to become a superhero-in-training: Ciem. Miriam became a hacker, and Marina a rock star. ''Ciem: Inferno'' In 2015 in the Gerosha universe, the Hebbleskins attempt to put another dome around Gerosha to exact their symbolic and moral revenge. They also send Frank Morvel of the acquired trafficking cartel Gleeful-N'-Young to kidnap teenage girls across Gerosha and add them to the exports headed toward Japan. Morvel hires the "Pyro Panthers" - a sadistic arson gang from outside of Gerosha - to enter the city and help wreak havoc. He also hires the Hebbleskin spy Lonny Factor to go after anyone who escapes Gerosha in spite the dome going up - and hires Antonio "Lava Tigre" Frenze to guard the Pyro Panthers on their escapades of destruction. Amidst the confusing mess of the terror attack, Candi is distracted from her duties as "Ciem" because of a need to make good on a dare and perform certain sexual rituals with her boyfriend, Danny Loffin, while collecting tissue and fluid samples of each act to prove it happened; in order to protect Danny from some highly politically-connected bullies at their local school. The Pyro Panthers set the Loffin family house on fire, while Candi and Danny are the only two inside. Candi realizes that she should have been patrolling as Ciem rather than messing around with her boyfriend; and decides to head out into town and find a place to change into her Ciem suit to make up for it. Danny and his brother Roger meet up and flee toward the Motel Manor for safety. However, Candi is spotted in the Posey's Supermarket parking lot by called-in police from out-of-town. Mistaking her for a Pyro Panther, police confront a startled Candi and surround her. In a panic, she tries to explain she doesn't have any bombs on her - but makes the mistake of confessing to having a "Zeran wardrobe" inside her backpack. Realizing this puts her in violation of the Kirby Act, an embarrassed Candi allows herself to be arrested. As the police cars are leaving town, the one Candi is in gets ambushed by a masked Lonny Factor - wearing a bulletproof vest and a jetpack. Candi notes his "dropping in" on the police car, and dubs the attacker "Drop-In" on the spot. She changes into Ciem while the police are distracted, and then battles Drop-In long enough to damage his jetpack - forcing him to retreat. Candi is temp-adjudicated to the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility until her trial. After two different trials following her Ciem identity becoming exposed to law enforcement, she finds herself sentenced there indeterminately. In her time there, she initially began as a rival and later a friend of feisty inmate Amirah "Flintirah" Rose - who claimed that Officer Lonny Factor was molesting her. No one believed her; until Amirah blurted out something about a damaged jetpack to Factor without realizing that Candi would have been the one who damaged it. Others thought Amirah was crazy and blurting nonsense. Candi realized that Factor was the same height as "Drop-In," and was eyeing her funny. She used her Zeran teleporters when no one was looking to carry out her own investigation. Candi was able to prove that Factor was "Drop-In," and that Amirah was telling the truth about the sexual misconduct. Factor attacks the facility upon being exposed, and it takes both superpowered girls to defeat him. However, Drop-In's jetpack tech would later be employed by nearly the entire Screwworm Army of the Icy Finger. Most prominently, similar jetpacks would be used by Icy Finger villain Eric Korsicht and by Hebbleskin terrorist Kropimak Duzerit. Real-life usage In "Drop-In: The Real and Fictional Monster of Madison," BulldozerIvan postulates that the term can be used to describe sexual predators that preyed on the girls of Madison (and later, LaPorte) in a more general sense in real life. Possession of Lonny Factor's high-tech methods wouldn't be necessary. Behavior of a "Drop-In" What makes someone a "Drop-In" in real life in a Madison sense constitutes the following criteria: * Position of authority ** At Madison or LaPorte, but primarily at Madison ** Mostly, a corrections officer ** (Usually) male ** Late 20s or early 30s ideal age * Shows a routine pattern of sexual misconduct involving one or more Madison (or LaPorte) girls * History of trying to cover up said activity. ** Bribery ** Blackmail ** Violence optional * Primarily targets juveniles ** COs who primarily sexually prey on adult inmates are viewed as a separate thing; as they don't bear resemblance to Lonny Factor at all in approach. A Drop-In that's truly successful is rare, as most will get caught. This is usually because of an outsider girl (meaning, not one of the targets) who comes forward to staff and reports on what is happening. Investigation reveals whether or not the reporting girl is being truthful. And if she's proven truthful, the staff member is usually fired and prosecuted. Notable examples * Lonny Factor (fictional, Ciem: Inferno) ** Staged a shooting / burning at the campus, to kill everyone after his masquerade was exposed. ** Initially only targeted Amirah Rose for torture and sex. ** When his ruse was foiled, he quickly deduced Candi was responsible. His main target for animosity went from Flintirah to Ciem, as Ciem exposed him. ("I'll get that flaming witch. But first, I need to hunt down a meddling little centipede!") ** Killed by Amirah during a battle on campus. ** Had associates in the know, who resigned and fled. * Cody Konkle, who took advantage of several girls along the stairwells (which lacked cameras.) Got girls to serve as lookouts. Used bribery and blackmail. Convicted of a level 5 felony after January of 2016, but was up to his shenanigans in the fall of 2015. * Kody Hale, who took advantage of several girls by sneaking them into the office that lacked cameras. He bribed them with candy. That is, until staff did inventory and discovered that commissary was missing some. Also hired inmates as lookouts. Dealt with by February of 2016, implying he learned nothing from Konkle's downfall. * Jacob Wise, who was caught coercing a girl into a relationship with him. Was dealt with in 2017 after it was exposed. Wise isn't given much if any discussion the show. His being a Drop-In isn't mentioned at all. * Bryant Jahrries, who was suspected of similar misconduct. Facing firing and possible trial, he committed suicide. Brianna Guerra caught wind of the suicide, and even mentioned it in one of her videos.Guerra, Brianna. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kT8Ej3hmQAM "Girls Incarcerated / Madison Q&A."] (video.) YouTube. April 10th, 2018. References See also * Candi Flippo Further reading * "Correctional officer faces sex charge" - Madison Courier, January 28th of 2016. (About Konkle.) * "Juvenile facility worker faces sex charges" - Madison Courier, February 11th, 2016. (About Hale.) * "State corrections officer arrested on sexual misconduct charge" - Madison Courier, November 3rd, 2017. (About Wise.) * "Juvenile facility worker kills self at ISP post" - Madison Courier, February 13th, 2016. (About Jahrries.) * Drop-In article at the Dozerfleet Database. (About Factor.) Category:Fictional staff Category:Correction staff